makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Calamity Trigger: The Movie
Calamity Trigger: The Movie is the movie adoptive of the storyline with the Calamity Trigger. Plot On the alternate timeline, the corruption of evil effort the timeline master of the small being known as "Triggy". Because of its unbound power, the respect to be sealed away to make sure his evil didn't expell. It spend years mastering its evil self before HIM-Aku destory Hectare City. After Simon Mist and Daniel Toshida restore the city, Triggy became exposed to the real world as it destroy the timeline. And all begins with Steven... Chapter 1 - The Invaded Cults Chapter 2 - The Z Crisis Chapter 3 - Berserker's Vanguards Chapter 4 - Chapter of Ice Chapter 5 - Icy Steven Castle Chapter 6 - Striker World Chapter 7 - Xenoblade Chapter 8 - Heavy Artrilly Chapter 9 - Cry Freedom Chapter 10 - The Enforcers Civil War Chapter 11 - Overwatch Chapter 12 - Mishima Zaibatus Chapter 13 - Circus for a Psycho Chapter 14 - Project 7 Chapter 15 - The Man who Speaks in Hands Chapter 16 - The Evil Flow of Time Chapter 17 - Chara Chapter 18 - The Haze Trilogy Part 1 Chapter 19 - The Haze Trilogy Part 2 Chapter 20 - The Haze Trilogy Part 3 Chapter 21 - The Wicked Reunion Chapter 22 - Stop the Crouption Chapter 23 - The Unbound Timeline Chapter 24 - Calamity Trigger Epilogue - A New Timeline Characters Main Heroes *Steven Star (Chapter 1) *Jack the Hedgehog (Chapter 1) *Dean Brawl (Chapter 2) *Yuya Seven (Chapter 3) *Zachary Phillips (Chapter 3) *Micani (Chapter 4) *Rupert Charming (Chapter 4) *Venis (Chapter 5) *Fear the Ripper (Chapter 6) *Christian Lend (Chapter 6) *Shulk (Chapter 7) *Wally Ryan (Chapter 7)' *Jauger Falaties (Chapter 8) *Shawn Voltage (Shawn) (Chapter 9) *Gingka Storm (Chapter 10) *Hercules Anarchy (Chapter 10) *Soldier 76 (Chapter 11) *Blizzard (Chapter 11) *Raphael Star (Chapter 12) *Yang (Chapter 12) *Joseph Belmont (Chapter 12) *Danny Star (Chapter 12) *Moondust (Chapter 13) *Kizer Genesis (Chapter 13) *Zuma the Large (Chapter 13) *TJ Friday (Chapter 13) *Bruce BlazeStar (Chapter 14) *Nergal Jr. (Chapter 15) *Reira Akada (Chapter 15) *Eddy Feast (Chapter 15) *Andrew Stardrop (Chapter 16) *Razor Blazefire (Original) (Chapter 17) *Donato Strange (Chapter 17) *Simon Mist (Chapter 18) *Grace Mist (Chapter 18) *Daniel Toshida (Chapter 19) *Lincoln Gilliam (Chapter 20) Side Heroes *Rosa Anarchy (Chapter 1) *Joseph D. Francis (Chapter 1) *Elizabeth Valentine (Chapter 1) *Patricia the Shuck (Chapter 1) *Brie May (Chapter 2) *Devin Explosion (Chapter 2) *Tank Miles (Chapter 2) *Cyclone (Chapter 3) *Alex Winters (Chapter 3) *Boost Bass (Chapter 4) *Ze (Chapter 4) *Unknown Lester (Chapter 5) *Starla (Chapter 5) *Joey Crawler (Chapter 6) *Wilson Carl Jones (Chapter 6) *Riki (Chapter 7) *Lita Magic (Chapter 7) *Billy Bobs (Chapter 7) *Pearl White (Chapter 8) *Jessica Blood (Chapter 8) *Leah Needlenam (Chapter 8) *Ice Man (Chapter 9) *Gatchan (Chapter 9) *Nicolas Sanda (Chapter 9) *Misty Felix (Chapter 9) *Hawk the Thief (Chapter 10) *Kung Jin (Chapter 10) *Austin Slasher (Chapter 11) *Agito90 (Chapter 11) *Lewis (Chapter 11) *Joel Anarchy (Chapter 12) *Mark Freeman (Chapter 13) *Kenchia (Chapter 14) *Shad Irvin (Chapter 14) *Thomas H. Francis (Chapter 14) *Max Waker (Chapter 14) *Lloyd Arcs (Chapter 14) *Steven Jr. (Chapter 15) *Jack Majinkina (Chapter 15) *Johanna Spencers (Chapter 15) *Leah Needlenam (Chapter 15) *Akko Kagari (Chapter 15) *Luluco (Chapter 15) *Kanji Suzuka (Chapter 15) *Robert Young (Chapter 16) *London Donnel (Chapter 16) *Oscar South (Chapter 16) *Steve Caraway (Chapter 16) *Amy Rose (Chapter 16) *Angelo Punk (Chapter 17) *Wally Beetles (Chapter 17) *Napstaton (Chapter 17) *Goku Jr. (Chapter 18) *Thumper Star (Chapter 18) *Vector Shadows (Chapter 18) *Robin Murakawa (Chapter 18) *Arthur Sugerman (Chapter 18) *Shenron Star (Chapter 19) *Dodger Wall (Chapter 19) *Takiashi Nakamura (Chapter 19) *Tommy Lynn (Chapter 19) *Geogria Anarchy (Chapter 20) *Violin (Chapter 20) *Dennis Gunman (Chapter 20) Villains *Unbounded Triggy (All Chapter) *Shadow Steven (Chapter 1) *Jacker (Chapter 1) *Expander (Chapter 1) *Clawer (Chapter 1) *Dreaded Z (Chapter 2) *Death Wish (Chapter 2) *Berserk Yuya (Chapter 3) *King Nemestock (Chapter 4) *Troy Hancork (Chapter 4) *Parasite Catia (Chapter 4) *Anti-Steven (Chapter 5) *Tri-Borg (Chapter 5) *PC Justice (Chapter 6) *Familliar of the Silver Heart (Chapter 6) *Enoki Shegieru (Chapter 6) *PC Justice (Chapter 7) *Cyder Knight Arcana Joker (Chapter 7) *Mad Light (Chapter 8) *Solid Mercer (Chapter 8) *Pure Brachion (Chapter 8) *Victor Motors (Chapter 8) *Derek Drowning (Chapter 9) *Clayer Burnmer (Chapter 9) *Marx Death (Chapter 9) *Steven the 3rd (Chapter 10) *Rick the Crodlilde (Chapter 10) *Jessie Abyss (Chapter 10) *Charles Vesa (Chapter 10) *Black the Hedgehog (Chapter 10) *Justin Sawday (Chapter 10) *Leo Irwin (Chapter 10) *Reaper (Chapter 11) *Doc Black (Chapter 11) *Ricky Bomber (Chapter 11) *Kable and Karve (Chapter 11) *Kenneth Diesel (Chapter 11) *Tremor (Chapter 11) *Hei Kazama (Chapter 12) *Judgement Day (Chapter 12) *Jokester (Chapter 13) *Riddler Phantom (Chapter 13) *Flint Ghetsis (Chapter 13) *Zeke One (Chapter 13) *King Irwin (Chapter 13) *Ellis Lostness (Chapter 14) *Shadow Ace Grunts (Chapter 14) *Demitri Blade (Chapter 14) *Maxwell Sins (Chapter 14) *Jean Hunter (Chapter 14) *Conner Jigsaw (Chapter 14) *Dark Angel (Chapter 15) *Carnage (Chapter 15) *Jesse (Chapter 15) *Amarldo Ramos (Chapter 15) *Stalker (Chapter 15) *W. D. Gaster (Chapter 15) *Veges von Bluster (Chapter 16) *Ultimate Blade (Chapter 16) *DAMON 5 (Chapter 16) *Razor Blazefire (Chara) (Chapter 17) *Kira Hisoka (Chapter 18) *Axel O'Brien (Chapter 18) *Vegeta Jr. (Chapter 18) *Mizuchi Sarina (Chapter 19) *Morrison Werewolf (Chapter 19) *Kane the Master (Chapter 19) *Garlik (Chapter 19) *Silver Heart Charming (Chapter 19) *Kaibaman (Chapter 19) *Chi (Chapter 19) *Marc Veiler (Chapter 20) *Demongo (Chapter 20) *HIM (Chapter 20) Corrupt by Unbounded Triggy *Fiona Blazela (Chapter 1) *Tom Smith (Chapter 1) *Phillips Dendsuki (Chapter 1) *Roxie Nickels (Chapter 1) *Paul the Merchant (Chapter 1) *Steel (Chapter 2) *Luna Fey (Chapter 2) *Octavia Baxter (Chapter 3) *Llewellyn Travis (Chapter 3) *Hector Abrhams (Chapter 3) *Max (Chapter 3) *Jeff Fischer (Chapter 3) *Snowball (Chapter 4) *Stockgil (Chapter 5) *Stockny Gat (Chapter 5) *Slash Master (Chapter 6) *Dunban (Chapter 7) *Finlay Rival (Chapter 7) *Tarou 52000 (Chapter 7) *Jason Mitchell (Chapter 7) *Kisara Misaki (Chapter 8) *Duke McFury (Chapter 8) *Toshi Yoshida (Chapter 8) *Young Cricket (Chapter 8) *Ashley (Chapter 8) *Carlito Crunch (Chapter 9) *Spike Grass (Chapter 9) *Toxic McLovin (Chapter 9) *Shawn Voltage (Voltage) (Chapter 9) *Shiro Ink (Chapter 10) *Kuro Ink (Chapter 10) *Shind Hasahi (Chapter 10) *Crow Anarchy (Chapter 10) *Wiz Banana (Chapter 10) *Ronald Gat (Chapter 10) *Eddy the Clown (Chapter 10) *Steve Smith (Chapter 10) *Raph Irvin (Chapter 10) *Fu Star (Chapter 10) *Ren Mumbo (Chapter 11) *Nora KaBoom (Chapter 11) *Eric Erdbeere (Chapter 11) *Marco Mirolli (Chapter 11) *Orendi (Chapter 11) *Dee Dee II (Chapter 12) *Layla the FoxShuck (Chapter 12) *Owl Thunder (Chapter 13) *Kevin Force (Chapter 13) *Bones (Chapter 13) *Richter Blazela (Chapter 14) *Lucas Windblade (Chapter 14) *Kenji Irvin (Chapter 14) *Nunchuck Dude (Chapter 14) *Gammabot (Chapter 14) *Super SpongeJack (Chapter 14) *Super PatrickJack (Chapter 14) *Bret Astronomanov (Chapter 15) *Jim Homicide (Chapter 15) *Kevin Lifeness (Chapter 15) *Jeff Goldbullet (Chapter 15) *Alvin Nickels (Chapter 15) *Jacob Marks (Chapter 15) *Yanyamu Kotan (Chapter 16) *Danny Star (Chapter 16) *Sun Swordsman (Chapter 16) *Mettaton (Chapter 17) *Wasp Gamelon (Chapter 17) *Bruce Greyson (Chapter 17) *Kuai Liang (Chapter 17) *Hugh Owain (Chapter 17) *Peter Dunban (Chapter 17) * *Mimi (Chapter 18) *Samurai Jack (Chapter 18) * *Apollo Armors (Chapter 18) *Prohyas Warrior (Chapter 18) *Vambre Warrior (Chapter 18) * *Gill Bacon (Chapter 19) * *Valon James Crocodile (Chapter 19) * *El Sombra (Chapter 19) * *Whitefang Mikey (Chapter 19) * *Nash (Chapter 19) *Bokcho (Chapter 19) * *The Lore Vanguards (Chapter 20) * *Marc Veiler (Chapter 20) Theme TBA Voice Cast TBA p.p1 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke: #000000} span.s1 {font-kerning: none} Category:Movies